vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Akatsuki Kain
Hanabusa Aido's cousin and another one of "Kaname-sama's right hand". His carefree attitude gets both him and Aidou in trouble at times. His nickname is "Wild", despite the fact he is actually mellower than Aidou. Personality Akatsuki is always a calm person. He's also a peacekeeper in Moon Dorm. Akatsuki holds an unrequited love for Ruka (who views him as her best friend only,) and loyally follows her in whatever path she chooses. He has only lost his patience when Ruka has been in danger and told Kaname Kuran that he would never forgive him if Kaname hurt Ruka. He is incredibly perceptive and is frequently sensitive to others' feelings, most particularly with Aido and Ruka's. He is also loyal and protective, and will never betray his friends. Appearance Akatsuki is muscular build and is very tall, note that he is the tallest vampire out of the night class bunch. He's very handsome. His skin doesn't seem very pale, unlike the other vampires. He has short wavy hair, sometimes looks spikey, his hair colour is a very light orange, he has very beautiful and attractive amber eyes. Akatsuki also wears one sliver earing in his left ear. He always un-buttons his shirt and this is one of reasons that he is called Wild. Background Akatsuki grew up within a noble family. His family is part of what is referred to by Takuma Ichiou as the “Aido faction” which assumedly comprises of Aido, Souen and the Kain and other related clans. He is very close to his cousin, Hanabusa Aidou and Ruka Souen, having been with them since early childhood. He and the other two children met Kaname once when they were children, but did not met again until years later. Not much is known about his parentage it is also unknown why Akatsuki came to cross Academy. He is also right hand man along with Hanabusa. He tends to get blamed for the actions of other vampires, especially Aido, despite not being involved and ends up getting punished as a result. He also refers to Kaname as their "gang leader" Vampire Kngiht Volume 2 side Story ("I Must've Been Born Under the "Victim of Circumstances" Star..."). He first suspected Zero of killing Shizuka, but almost instantly realized that was not what had happened. Kain's ability is the opposite of Aidou's, which is the power of fire, he is seen killing off the Level E vampires that are attacking the Day Class students after Rido Kuran's awakening. Currently riding on a train, he, Ruka and Aidou are on their way home to see their families for a little while, after deciding that they would search for Kaname and Yuuki after their short visit. Trivia *Akatsuki means "dawn", or "day-break". In Kain, ka is a base or support, while in denotes a building that has high fences around it, such as a temple or school. *He is roomates with Hanabusa Aido Gallery Image:Chara06.jpg Image:23554.jpg Image:13.jpg Image:Vampire_Knight_Guilty_03-002.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-4170353.jpg Image:Names.jpg Image:Vampire_Knight_Guilty_07-145.jpg Image:VampireKnightGuilty-10-Large09.jpg See Also *Akatsuki & Ruka *Akatsuki & Hanabusa Kain,Akatsuki Kain,Akatsuki Kain,Akatsuki Kain,Akatsuki